Up on the Balcony
by Here's Your Cheese Omelette
Summary: Meeting each other that night caused more problems then expected. . .for both of them. Sasunaru.
1. Parties and Meetings

**a/n**:I wrote this story after an idea came to me after reading a web comic entitled Zesty. It's really cool, even though it's not done yet. Try reading it at here is 19 and Naruto is 18. Try not to flame me too much and enjoy the fanfic everyone!!!

* * *

**Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello!**

* * *

Family History

Chapter 1

_**They met at a party. . .**_

Today was Sakura's birthday. And being the daughter of a successful and wealthy man, it was a big celebration. Many of Sakura's invited guests gladly accepted their invitations, as clearly shown on the floor.

One man however, although invited, was neither friend nor enemy to the Haruno house. His name was Uchiha Sasuke. The handsome second son of the clans' leader and heir to the Uchiha clan. To Sakura, he was perfect. So naturally, she would want him to come.

The day before the celebration, Sasuke received the invitation and was about to throw it out, when his father lectured him saying that this party would benefit their clan and forced him to go.

Now, Sasuke leaning against the wall had gotten into a bad mood. All throughout the evening, he was bombarded with love notes and gifts from his fangirls. Fortunately for him, he was able to get rid of them halfway through the night. Doing nothing, he decided to go to the balcony in hopes of getting a moments peace.

Upon reaching the balcony, he realized he would not be granted his wish of solitude. For before him was a single man dressed in white. Sasuke could not see the man's face for he was facing the balcony's' scenery. However, he could see the gold hair he had. Curious about the man, he said hello.

As the other man turned to face the direction of the greeting, Sasuke found himself gazing into pools of blue of a younger boy. Sasuke noticed that besides the captivating blue eyes, the shorter man had tanned skin and the most stunning smile Sasuke ever saw.

"Hi there!!" the man said. "Is there something you want?"

Getting out of his minor trance, Sasuke spoke. "Nothing really. But I was wondering why you were out here?"

"I could ask you the same question" The man replied.

"Fangirls. I'm trying to get a moment alone."

"Then maybe I shouldn't bother you." The man said turning his back.

"Wait." Sasuke said grabbing hold of the man's arm. "I spoke first. You didn't bother me. Stay."

"Okay then. I'll stay. Can I ask for a name?" The blonde said smiling.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. And you are?"

"My name is Uzamaki Naruto. Nice to meet you Sasuke."

"Same here. But you didn't answer my earlier question, Naruto."

"Ahh yes. Well, I guess I'm here because most of the people in there want me to be."

"I'm not following." Sasuke said giving his new friend a confused look.

"People don't really like me. The only reason I even came is because Sakura-chan is an old friend of mine. When people see me, they tend to be pretty mean. And though they talk to me because my father owns a big company, they sound really cold." Naruto said sadly.

"Sorry. I didn't know. But if that's the case, why talk to me so friendly like that?"

"I don't know. I guess I couldn't ignore you. I don't know why, but even if we just met it feels like I've known you for so long. Sorry, I can't explain i-"

His words were cut short as two lips crashed against his own. Naruto was no less than shocked, but the flood of emotion he felt coming from the other man held no hate or resent. From the kiss Sasuke gave him, he felt passion, tenderness and shy love. As they broke apart, Naruto's face turned crimson and so did Sasuke's as he began to speak.

"Sorry. I don't know what came over-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as he felt Naruto lean towards him and kiss him again.

"I barely know you. But...this doesn't feel wrong." Naruto told the taller boy as his hands fell upon his chest and they broke their second kiss of the night. Sasuke both smirked and smiled at that. He placed his arms on Naruto's slim waist and pulled him closer to his body. They stayed like that for a short time before Sasuke leaned forward to kiss the smaller boy once more.

Their next kiss was hot and passionate. Sasuke's hands quickly found their way to Naruto's ass and began to massage and squeeze his cheeks. Naruto's moans only excited the Uchiha as he started to melt in their kiss. His tongue began exploring the caverns of Naruto's mouth finding the boy to taste rather...sweet. They broke apart after a while, both gasping for air.

"Naruto" Sasuke started to say. "Let's ditch this party and I'll take you somewhere nice."

"(pant) Where Sasuke? (pant)"

"You'll see."

The two left shortly and Naruto found himself in front of a glistening pond in the middle of the forest. The two boys sat down near the pond and Naruto began to play with the fish in the water.

"Baka." Sasuke said seeing the blonde boy's childishness.

"Teme, don't call me that!! Anyway, look!! There are so many little fishes!!" he said smiling.

"Heh."

The rest of the evening was like magic as the two talked to each other, telling the other about their life, their dreams and their plans. At daybreak, they discovered that they fell asleep in the forest. Well actually, Sasuke woke up first discovering a cute blonde sleeping on his chest. Soon after, Naruto woke up as well and the two darted back to their homes. But not before saying goodbye and giving the other one more kiss.

"Naruto." Sasuke said. "Try and meet me back here tonight. At midnight. I don't know if or when I'll be able to see you again after, so please try. Make sure you're alone."

**

* * *

Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello!

* * *

****a/n:** Yay!! Done with the first chappie!! I'm actually already done writing the story, but I'm not sure when I can post the other chapters. Because I still have to type them since I write all my fanfics on paper first. Then encode them!! Hehehehe. . . 


	2. The Truth

**a/n**: hehehe. . . here's another chapter in my new fanfic. I've been trying to get better at writing since people reviewed to my other stories saying they were crappy. gloom Anyway, enjoy!!

**Disclaimer**: Read the disclaimer in chappie 1. I'm not making money for this anyway. . .

Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello!

Family History

Chapter 2

_**But they were never meant to be. . .**_

"Naruto-san!!" shouted a worried brunette male with red triangle marks on his cheeks. "Where have you been? You disappeared during the party and we couldn't find you!!! Not to mention you didn't answer your freakin' phone!!"

"Calm down Kiba-kun!! And didn't I tell you to drop the –san part?" Naruto replied nervously.

"Hai hai. . .But as your appointed right hand man, I'm required to know where you are!! You have no idea how worried I was!!! Not to mention the scolding I got from your father! I'm just lucky your father isn't a mean person."

"Gomenasai Kiba-kun. But you didn't need to worry. I was. . .uhm. . .taking a walk!! That's it!! I. . .uh. . .got bored in the middle of the party and left. I was just in the forest!!! I guess I fell asleep. Heh."

"Hmmmm. . .really?" Kiba said giving Naruto a suspicious look. "I don't believe you."

"It's true!! It really is!! I was just in the forest!"

"Fine. Anyway, hurry up and get dressed. Your father said to come and see him in his office at 8."

"What?!! But that's only 30 minutes from now!!"

"It's your fault for trying to be sneaky. Now hurry up or else your father will put you on ramen probation."

Even before Kiba finished his threat, household could see a blur of blonde zooming up the stairs and into the bathroom.

Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello!

Creak. . .sounded the large wooden doors as a certain blonde entered to meet his father.

"Ohayou Otosan." Naruto said before bowing slightly to the older man.

"Come inside Naruto." The man said. "I have something important to say."

The boy entered the room and sat down in one of the chairs facing his father.

"Naruto, as the heir to this family and its company, you need to know some important things." His father paused before continuing. "One of which is our rivalry to a certain company."

"I know that father." Naruto replied "But I am yet to be informed on which company."

_**For they were enemies. . .**_

". . .The Uchiha company."

His father briefed him on the basic information like plans and such. However, although it seemed as though he was listening, his mind was elsewhere.

'_It can't be. Not Sasuke. Why him? Why must I fight him?' _ Thoughts rushed through his head so fast, it gave him a headache.

That day, everyone in the household noticed that the young boy wasn't as cheerful. They all asked if he was feeling well, but he just brushed them off. After dinner, he told everyone that he wasn't feeling well and would just sleep. When he reached the solitude of his bedroom, his vision became blurry and tears filled his eyes. He cried and cried until he finally closed his eyes to rest as he dreamt of Sasuke.

**a/n**: So short!! I admit that this chapter is waaay shorter then my last, but forgive me for that!! Ja!! I'll update soon.


	3. Our Affair

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Naruto characters used in this story. Masashi Kishimoto does.

Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello!

Family History

Chapter 3

_**However, love can find loopholes. . .**_

At midnight, Naruto awoke from his slumber and sneaked out of his room and left for the forest. When he reached there, he saw Sasuke patiently waiting at the foot of a tree. He rushed over to the raven haired man and pulled him into a hug. When Sasuke saw the state Naruto was in, puffy red eyes and tear stained cheeks, he hugged the blonde back and told him to vent.

"What's wrong Naruto?" His voice expressed genuine concern which could comfort anyone. However with Naruto, he just cried some more.

"(sob) Sasuke (sob) We can't see each other anymore. (sob)" Words barely made out of his mouth as tears continued to stream from his eyes.

"Why Naruto? Don't you want to be with me anymore?"

"Of course I do Sasuke!!! It's our families!! (sob) They don't get along!"

"That's an understatement Naruto..."

"You knew Sasuke?" Naruto said looking up at the raven haired man with sadness. "You knew that I was the heir and planned to use me? Sasuke how could you?!!"

"It's not like that!!" Sasuke snapped angrily "I don't care shit about our families!! I love you Naruto!!"

"Sasuke-" His words were cut off as familiar lips connected with his one as they began to kiss.

Naruto was pushed back onto a tree as Sasukes' kiss became rougher. His wrists were captured as Sasuke put them above his head while he continued to kiss the blonde.

"No... Sasu...ke..." Naruto tried to say as Sasuke left his lips to begin attack his neck. He was desperately trying to push the taller man off him, but his efforts were in vain as the Uchiha had a firm grip on his wrists. "Sasuke, we can't. We're-"

"I already told you I don't give a damn about what my family thinks!!! They can disown me for all I care!" He shouted as he once more kissed the blonde.

"Sasuke..." Narutos' hands found their way into Sasuke's raven locks as tears began to fall once more. Their kiss held passion, love and for Sasuke, a bit of lust and possessiveness. Sasuke left Narutos' mouth panting and his hands began to remove the blondes' shirt.

Sasuke carefully pushed the blonde boy onto the ground, so now he was straddling his hips. His hands once removing the blondes shirt began to roam the boys body. The blonde shuddered as the cool touch of Sasuke's fingers ghosted over his hot skin. Stopping every now and then to play with his nipples.

Their lips met as Naruto pulled the raven close to him. Sasuke's hand slowly moving up his shirt as he tugged the cloth for the smaller boy to take it off. The blonde nodes slowly as the raven slowly lifted the shirt off his body. The raven moved lower removing the blondes' pants leaving him only in his boxers. Sasuke slowly rose, breathing hot breath over Naruto's naked flesh making the boy shudder. Sasuke then started to suck at the nape of Naruto's neck, getting a delightful moan from the blonde, arousing them both even more.

But to Sasuke's surprise, the blonde pushed him off slightly. His frown soon turned into a smirk as he saw the blonde tug playfully at his own clothes. The two boys soon discarded their remaining clothes and were now moaning at the feeling of bare skin to bare skin.

Sasuke captured Naruto's lips once more as they began to grow closer to the edge. Sasuke soon left the now swollen lips of the boy beneath him. Tracing kisses, he began to move to his jaw line, and then lower towards his neck. He continued to trail kisses down his lover, as he went lower and lower, reaching the blonde's large erection.

He gave it a light kiss and ran his tongue along the shaft making Naruto moan. He gasped as he felt Sasuke take him whole and begin massaging his cock. Naruto's breath quickened as Sasuke continued his actions. Sasuke's sucking, biting and giving treacherously long, slow licks started to become too great for Naruto as he began wanting release. In minutes, the blonde was panting, desperately begging for Sasuke to move on, but the raven continued his ministrations, licking the precum being produced.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as Sasuke stopped torturing him. His face had turned a deep shade of crimson as his eyes held a lustful daze. He felt Sasuke lift his legs onto his shoulders, but his body was still in a lustful state and refused to move. Sasuke positioned himself at Naruto's entrance and looked at the blonde, asking if he should continue. Naruto nodded slowly and closed his eyes as he prepared for what was to come. In one thrust, Sasuke entered Naruto as deep as he could. A piercing scream filled the night as tears started to fall from Naruto's eyes.

Sasuke cupped the blonde's face, trying to reassure him, knowing the blonde was in pain. Once he got used to Sasuke's size, he told Sasuke to move. Sasuke started to thrust in and out of the blonde. Pleasure soon replaced pain as Sasuke's thrusts hit his prostate, making him moan and scream.

With each thrust, Sasuke began to move harder and faster. Both were panting heavily as sweat covered heir bodies. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's neglectec ock and began to pump in time with his thrust. It was too much for Naruto as he screamed Sasuke's name and spilled his seed over their stomachs. The feeling of Naruto's walls tighten around him drove his closer and closer to his peak. After a few more thrusts, he shouted Naruto's name, releasing his seed into the blonde. Filling him to the brim, some dripping down the sides of their legs.

The night became silent once more as the only sounds heard were the heavy panting of the two boys. After they calmed down a bit, Sasuke slipped out of Naruto and lay down beside him.

He propped himself onto his elbows and looked into his lovers' eyes. A pink tint remained on their cheeks as Sasuke kissed the blonde. Their kiss was short, but it was bliss. The smiled at each other, feeling worn out and completely spent.

They cleaned up a bit with the water from the pond before putting on their clothes and prepared to leave. Before they parted ways, Sasuke took Naruto into his embrace and whispered an 'I love you'. Naruto rested his head onto the ravens' chest before saying his own 'I love you too.' They broke from their embrace and went their separate ways. As they went, Naruto smiled at his new lover before disappearing into the forest.

_**But it's still gonna be difficult. . .**_

As Naruto arrived at his house, an irritated Kiba waiting for him. He got nervous seeing the brunette, but continued to walk past him as if nothing happened.

"Naruto-kun" Naruto heard Kiba say. "Back late again I see. Care to explain to me where you have been?"

"Kiba-kun!!" Naruto began as he laughed nervously. He desperately began to think for some sort of excuse to get away from this. Unfortunately, nothing came to mind.

"If I tell you the truth, will you promise not to get mad?" Kiba softened his angry gaze as he noticed that the boy he was with started to shake and his voice began to be unsteady.

"Go ahead." His reply was. Naruto approached the man and ran through the corridors. He soon reached his room, pulled both of them inside and locked the door. "Before I begin, I want to ask you to just sit down and listen to me. You can give me your comments after I speak."

The brunette said nothing as he sat down in a nearby chair and signaled the blonde to begin his tale.

"I'm in love with an Uchiha." He said slowly, noticing that Kiba's expression changed but continued anyway. "I've been seeing him for a while now. I've been sneaking of at night to meet him. I was with him a while ago."

Naruto stopped talking as he realized he revealed that his secret lover was a man. Kiba was Naruto's closest friend and he didn't know what to do if Kiba not only started to hate for dating their enemy, but starts to be disgusted with him knowing that the Uchiha was a man. Kiba saw the uncertainty in the boys' eyes as he realized what made him stop talking. "Naruto-kun, if you're worried about what I'd think because you love a guy, you don't know me enough. I treat you like a brother Naruto-kun and I won't say anything until I hear the whole story."

Naruto smiled at what his friend said as he began to speak again. "We met during Sakura's party. I was with him too that night I disappeared. And...uhm...uh" Naruto wanted to tell his friend everything, but he didn't know how to tell him that tell had sex already. He began studying the floor as he continued to mumble incoherent things.

"You've gone waaay past intimate." Kiba said making the blonde boy turn to face him in shock. "Don't be surprised Naruto-kun. Even an idiot could guess that! Especially considering the deep blush your now sporting."

If possible, the blush on Naruto's face turned a deeper shade of crimson. "So now you know the story. What are you going to do now Kiba?" He paused for a while before facing the brunette with pleading eyes. "Please don't tell my father!"

"You know I wouldn't betray you like that Naruto-kun. Especially when I see how much you care for this man. But you know it will be discovered by your father sooner or later. And I don't know what will happen to you then. You know, your father has a huge rivalry with the Uchihas and I just think his punishment would be less horrible if you told him yourself rather then getting caught."

Silence graced the room as both boys remained silent. Not daring to make eye contact at the moment. "I'll leave now Naruto-kun. But I would like it if you think about what I had just said."

"Alright Kiba-kun. And thanks." Their eyes never met as they had bid each other good night. Naruto's gaze fixed itself upon the clock hanging on his wall. It was already 3 in the morning. He changed into pajama bottoms and decided to try and sleep, but that seemed impossible as a certain Uchiha remained on his mind. Haunting his dreams and his nightmares, forcing him to think and make a choice.

The rest of the early morning went by slowly as the blonde paced the room thinking. 'Perhaps I should tell father, maybe he'll understand. That's right, I'm his son, and he'll want me to be happy.' He sighed as he thought that he finally reached a decision. 'What am I thinking?! It's father! Of course he won't allow me to be with Sasuke.'

Similar thoughts ran through his head all morning. Finally, he made a decision. Naruto checked the clock to see what time it had become. Seeing that it was already too late to sleep, he got into the bathroom and started to have a long bath.

Breakfast was uneventful enough. He tried avoiding Kiba as much as possible and only spoke to someone if completely necessary.

He calmly walked through the corridors as he slowly made it to his father's office. He decided to tell his father about Sasuke. He loved him deeply and thought that if he would give everything up to be with him, so could he. So whether or not his father approved of his relationship, he would stand by Sasuke.

He breathed in heavily before knocking and entering his father's office. When he got inside, he was glad to see his father was alone. He met his fathers' gaze and calmly stated that they needed to talk. 

His father saw that he was serious and told him to start. Naruto took a seat opposite from his father and told him to remain calm as he talks. Naruto's father said nothing, so Naruto just began speaking.

"Father, I'll be blunt and direct with you." He breathed in once more before continuing his story. "I'm in love with an Uchiha! And not just any Uchiha, I'm in love with Sasuke. The leader of the clans' son. Understand father, that I love him and that I'm hap-"

"SHUT UP!" His father shouted. "Have you gone mad boy? You're in love with a man, an Uchiha no less!"

"But father!" Naruto tried to say, but his father brushed him off and told him to get out of his office.

"You are still my son, and you will still be my heir. But you are never to see that boy again." His father never once looked into his son's eyes as he said that. Naruto continued to protest, but his father never once said anything different.

"You are forbidden. Now go to your room." His father said as he pushed his outside his office and shut the door behind him.

Naruto, to say the least, was devastated. He knew that his father would easily accept this, but he never imagined that he would be forbidden from seeing Sasuke. His father apparently, told some servants to make sure Naruto doesn't leave the house without a guide, because as he left his fathers' office, he was never left alone outside his room.

Naruto cried. He cried hard and he cried long. He stayed in his room and locked the door. He didn't allow anyone to comfort him. Not even Kiba. Because the worst part about not being able to see his lover again, is knowing that he never even said goodbye.

Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello!

a/n: Sigh. Lot's of drama here. This is my longest chapter, EVER!! And I'm proud to let it be in a SasuNaru fic. I'm thinking about making the next chapter my last. But I'll still see depending on how the story will progress.


	4. Did you hear something?

Family History

**A/n**: I forgot the real name of Naruto's dad, so I'll use the name Arashi.

Chapter 4

_**But some people are ready to give everything up to be with the one they love...**_

That night, past midnight, Naruto quietly gathered his things and left the estate. Silently, soundly and without a trace, he decided to disappear from his father's life.

Upon reaching the heart of the forest, he found Sasuke sleeping under a tree, still waiting. He gently shook him awake and told him what happened.

Sasuke embraced the blonde boy before making the decision to leave as well. From here on, they would leave everything that opposed their love behind.

Sasuke quietly snuck back into his estate, gathered his belongings before returning to his beloved. With him was a horse which allowed them to quickly leave their country by the morning sun.

When the two households awoke, they were in panic when they discovered their heirs missing. The Uchiha clan, not having any leads, merely sent guards everywhere to search. The Uzumaki clan however, had one idea to where their heir was and went the meet with the Uchihas to make certain.

Upon being able to meet with the Uchiha nobles, Arashi '_calmly'_ said. "Fugaku, where is my son?!"

"What are you talking about Arashi?" Fugaku asked.

"Don't act as if you didn't know that our sons have been in a relationship and could very well have run off together!!"

"I repeat Arashi. What are you talking about?!"

"You really don't know?!" Arashi said, surprised.

"Sir." Kiba said to Arashi. "Naruto trusted you enough to tell you. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Fugaku." Arashi said turning to the man. "You better sit down for this."

After having things explained to the Uchiha family, Fugaku sighed.

"You don't seem very surprised." Arashi said, eying him suspiciously. "Why?"

"I kind of expected something like this to happen." Fugaku said before elaborating further. "After all, my other son is having a relationship with that prince from the water country, Kisame. Not to mention that he got hard when first saw your boy."

"Okay." Arashi stated. "This is a bit awkward."

"Just let me ask one thing though. Is Sasuke the submissive one?"

"Nope." Kiba said, cutting into the conversation. "That would be Naruto-kun."

"An improvement!!!" Mikoto said happily to her husband. "At least one of my sons knows how to take charge!!"

"Now we just have to find our children." Fugaku said.

"No need sir!" A white haired man with 2 red marks on his cheeks said, as he brought in the 2 missing boys.

"We found them at an inn near the country's border." Another white haired man said, entering the room. He was another guard of the Uchiha clan, and he was wearing a mask that covered half of his face.

"Wasn't at all hard finding them actually." The other man said whose partner nodded in agreement. "Considering how we were able to find them."

"How did you find them?" Arashi asked, pulling his son into a tight hug.

"Well..." The tow white haired men began.

_**Flashback**_

"Kakashi, we should hurry and find Sasuke quickly so we can return to our books!"

"Yes Jiraiya. Our Icha Icha Paradise calls us!"

Just then, a scream pierced the air. It wasn't a scream of pain or fright; it was a scream of someone...

"HAVING SEX!" The two men said in union.

"Come on Kakashi! I might get new ideas for my book." Jiraiya said, pulling Kakashi along.

The two men followed the noises, until they reached a certain room at Haku's Inn. They put their ears to the door and listened quietly.

"God Naruto! You're tight as ever! What are you?! A virgin?" They heard on say.

"Shut up Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. "And I'm not a virgin! Just the number of times you've taken since we left our homes is proof enough that I'm not a virgin!"

"How could I not take you?" Sasuke protested. "You were next to me the whole time, and you've got this yummy body-"

"Just shut up and uhn...MOVE teme!!!"

"As you wish dobe." Was the last thing the two men outside heard before more moans and screams of pleasure.

"Maybe we should let them finish before we go in." Kakashi said.

"Yeah. We did already find Sasuke. And considering the things they're doing in there, I doubt they'll run away when we go get them." Jiraiya said. "Let's wait in the café downstairs. I'm hungry anyway."

The two men stayed at the café for 4 hours before the noises stopped.

"Sounds like they're done." Kakashi said. "Let's go."

_**End of Flashback**_

"And that's how we found them." Kakashi said.

The two boys, as well as the other occupants of the room, were now blushing deeply at the 2 men who could tell such a story with a straight face.

Naruto, regaining his composure, turned to face his father. "Please father! You can see that we were ready to even leave everything, just so we could be together! Please don't separate us!"

Arashi sighed before placing his hand on his son's head and patted it tenderly. "I never could refuse you, could I, Naruto? Alright, you two have my blessing."

"But Arashi." Fugaku said. "Even if we agree to their relationship, we must think of the future!! We need an heir to succeed our lines! And our sons can't possibly-"

"Not necessarily." Arashi said, cutting him off. A blush growing on his face.

"Care to explain Arashi?" Fugaku asked curiously.

"Well sir," Kiba started. "The members of the Uzumaki clan are actually descendants of a fox demon who chose to stay on earth in a human form. And fox demons have both male and female reproductive organs inside, enabling pure Uzumaki males to carry children."

"W-Wait what?!!!" Naruto exclaimed. "Then the reason I've been feeling sick lately means that I'm..."

"You've been having morning sickness? There's a possibility Naruto-san." Kiba said, trying not to laugh at the boy's situation.

""Holy crap, I'm pregnant!" Naruto said, trying to believe his own statement. Turning to Sasuke, he shouted. "Well. Don't look so happy about it!! Hello?!! I'm 16 and pregnant!"

"So," Sasuke said with a smirk. "I'm 16 and a father. I'm fine with it, considering you're going to be the lovely mother of my child."

He then put his arms around the blonde boy, making him blush.

"Alright. I guess it isn't so bad." Naruto said, before leaning forward to kiss his lover.

End.

**A/n:** Well that's it! Finally the last chapter. Oh, and if anyone's wondering why I put the inn as Haku's Inn, was because I love Haku and wanted him in this fic! Anyway, I'm not so sure about this chapter, since I was making it at 4 am last night! Anyway, I'd love it if you would review!!


End file.
